C-3PO
C-3PO ( "Cetrespeó" a veces abreviado como 3PO, "Trespeó") era un droide de protocolo, diseñado para interactuar con humanos. Hablaba con fluidez más de seis millones de formas de comunicación, y desarrolló una exigente y preocupada personalidad a lo largo de sus varias décadas de operación. Tras ser destruido y desechado en Tatooine antes de 32 ABY, C-3PO fue reconstruido; su naturaleza reconstruida lo hizo diferente de otros modelos similares de droides. Junto a su compañero, el droide astromecánico R2-D2, C-3PO constantemente se vio involucrado en momentos esenciales de la historia galáctica, y ayudó a salvar la galaxia en muchas ocasiones. C-3PO consideraba a varios droides y seres orgánicos como amigos suyos, y era muy dedicado a ellos, así como a sus amos. Activado originalmente en Affa en 112 ABY, C-3PO había servido como droide de protocolo al emisario del sistema Manakron. alrededor de ochenta años después, fue destruido y desechado en las calles de Mos Espa, en el planeta Tatooine, del Borde Exterior. Tras ser reconstruido por el esclavo humano Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO sirvió a Anakin y a su madre Shmi por alrededor de diez años, realizando las tareas del hogar y ayudando a Anakin a ganar su libertad al ganar una carrera de vainas. Skywalker abandonó Tatooine pero regresó en 22 ABY, cuando su madre murió. C-3PO fue entregado a Skywalker, quien ahora era un Padawan Jedi, por el hijastro de Shmi Owen Lars. C-3PO, Skywalker, R2-D2, y la Senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala inmediatamente se vieron involucrados en las Guerras Clon, un conflicto a escala galáctica entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Skywalker se casó con Amidala y le entregó a C-3PO como un regalo de boda, y C-3PO fielmente la asistió en sus tareas como senadora durante los tres años que duró el conflicto. Los dos solían verse involucrados en los frentes de guerra, en ocasiones junto a Skywalker y R2-D2. Al finalizar la guerra, Skywalker se convirtió en un Lord Sith, Amidala murió, la Orden Jedi fue exterminada y la República fue reorganizada en el Imperio Galáctico. C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron asignados a la corbeta Tantive IV de Alderaan, donde sirvieron al virrey de Alderaan Bail Organa por diecinueve años. Sin embargo, ellos estuvieron separados de Organa durante ese período, y se vieron involucrados en una variedad de desventuras, arruinando al gangster Tig Fromm, ayudando a restaurar la monarquía Tammuz-an y ayudando al comerciante Mungo Baobab a revivir la fortuna de su familia, entre otras hazañas. Tras reunirse con la tripulación del Tantive IV, se vieron envueltos en la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y en 0 ABY, Leia Organa de la Alianza Rebelde les encargó que le llevasen los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Tatooine. Tras encontrarse con el hijo de Anakin Skywalker, Luke, el contrabandista Han Solo y su compañero Chewbacca, los droides ayudaron a rescatar a la Princesa Leia de la Estrella de la Muerte. A partir de allí, se convirtieron en seguidores inseparables de Luke, Leia, Han y Chewbacca, ayudando a la Rebelión en su lucha contra el Imperio para restaurar la República. Cuando la Rebelión se transformó en la Nueva República, C-3PO continuó sirviendo a Luke y a los ahora casados Han y Leia, ayudando a defender la Nueva República de los remanentes del Imperio. Notablemente, C-3PO ayudó a los Solos a criar a sus tres hijos, y ayudó a Luke en el reclutamiento de aprendices para su Nueva Orden Jedi. Sus habilidades de traducción resultaron cruciales durante los incidentes en Bakura, la nave Teljkon Vagabond, y en el sector Kathol, y en 17 DBY, él y R2-D2 se juntaron con un joven mecánico llamado Cole Fardreamer para frustrar un plan para bombardear Coruscant. Cuando la raza extra-galáctica conocida como yuuzhan vong invadió la galaxia en 25 DBY, C-3PO participó en el conflicto que duró cuatro años y que finalmente terminó con la derrota de los invasores. La destrucción causada por los yuuzhan vong y particularmente su duro trato hacia los droides, causó que C-3PO se cuestionara sus puntos de vista acerca de la desactivación, inmortalidad y limpieza de memoria. Doce años después, comenzó a ayudar en la crianza de la última "adición" del clan Solo/Skywalker: la vivaz joven Amelia. Biografía Vida en Tatooine Activación original thumb|left|150px|C-3PO, reconstruido por Anakin SkywalkerC-3PO fue originalmente activado en la fundición de Cybot Galactica en el planeta de Affa , en 112 ABY . Algún tiempo después, sirvió como droide de protocolo al emisario del sistema Manakron . Alrededor de ochenta años después, su cabeza y su cuerpo eviscerado fueron desechados en una calle de Mos Espa en Tatooine, y fueron encontrados por dos jovenes humanos, Anakin Skywalker y Kitster Banai. Skywalker, un pobre esclavo, decidió reconstruir el droide de protocolo serie 3PO,Thank the Maker! y comenzó a llevar a C-3PO pieza por pieza a su casa. La intención de Skywalker era reactivar al droide para que funcionase como un sirviente de su madre. ayudándola con las tareas de la casa mientras Skywalker trabajaba para Watto.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma El circuito de giro-balance de C-3PO estaba viejo debido a sus muchas décadas, pero Skywalker pudo improvisar con otras piezas y logró hacer funcional al droide de nuevo. C-3PO tenía un cableado de sonido, así como un cerebro verbal estándar de protocolo y un módulo comunicador TranLang III, pero Skywalker no pudo conseguir la cubierta del droide, por lo que lo dejó con todos sus circuitos a la vista. La naturaleza reconstruida de C-3PO lo hacía tener cualidades que otros droides similares no tenían. En ocasiones, Skywalker llevaba consigo a C-3PO cuando iba a hacer trueques con algunos jawa, y empleó la fluidez del droide en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación tras descubrir un guerrero tusken herido. Con la ayuda de la traducción de C-3PO, Skywalker pudo curar al tusken, aunque éste se enojó con el droide de protocolo y le rugió "cállate".Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) Carrera por la libertad thumb|right|150px|C-3PO ayudó a Anakin a prepararse para la Clásica de Boonta EveCuando Skywalker se encontró con varios extranjeros en el negocio de su amo, el vendedor de chatarra Watto, los inivitó a su casa para refugiarse de una tormenta de arena. El Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, la Reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala, el gungano Jar Jar Binks y el droide astromécanico R2-D2 fueron llevados a la casa para esclavos en la cual vivían Anakin y su madre Shmi, y allí Skywalker les mostró a Amidala y R2-D2 a C-3PO. Tras conocer a R2-D2, C-3PO se asombró luego de que el droide astromecánico le comentara que el droide de protocolo estaba "desnudo", debido a que no tenía cubierta. A pesar de eso, los dos droides pronto se hicieron amigos, trabajando juntos para ayudar a Skywalker en los detalles finales de su vaina, preparándola para la Clásica de Boonta Eve. Mientras trabajaban en la vaina, los dos droides discutieron acerca de los viajes espacial y notaron las torpes acciones de Jar Jar Binks. El día de la carrera, C-3PO representó a su amo en el desfile de banderas de la largada, cargando la bandera de Anakin Skywalker al ingresar en la pista antes de comenzar la carrera. Luego él se mantuvo a un costado de la largada junto a R2-D2 y dos amigos de Skywalker, Banai y W. Wald, quienes alentaban a su amigo. Skywalker ganó la carrera, lo cual, gracias a un trato que Jinn había arreglado con Watto, le permitió conseguir su libertad y le aseguró a Jinn los repuestos para el generador de hipervelocidad que necesitaban para abandonar el planeta. Mientras Skywalker se preparaba para dejar Tatooine, pasó a saludar a C-3PO, pidiéndolo perdón por no haberlo completado, y expresándole sus deseos de que Shmi no lo vendiese. Un nuevo hogar, un viejo amigo thumb|left|150px|Shmi cubrió a C-3PO con una cubierta enchapada de plataDos años después, Shmi cubrió a C-3PO con una cubierta enchapada de plata, así el droide podría durar más en el ambiente arenoso de Tatooine. Tres años después, Shmi, quien aún era esclava de Watto, fue vendida a Cliegg Lars, un agricultor de humedad que vivía con su hijo Owen en una granja en el Great Chott Salt Flat cerca de la ciudad de Anchorhead. Lars se casó con Shmi y la liberó; Shmi llevó consigo a C-3PO, y el droide sirvió a la familia Lars por otros cinco años.The Official Star Wars Fact File En 22 ABY, poco después de que Shmi fuese secuestrada por un grupo de guerreros tusken, C-3PO estaba trabajando en un evaporador de humedad en la granja cuando Anakin Skywalker, que ahora era un Padawan Jedi, arribó junto con Padmé Amidala, ahora Senadora de la República Galáctica. Al saludar a su constructor, C-3PO descubrió que Skywalker había llegado buscando a su madre, por lo que llevó a los dos invitados a la casa de los Lars, donde conocieron a Owen y Cliegg Lars, y a la novia de Owen, Beru Whitesun. Enterado de la situación de su madre,Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Skywalker tomó la moto deslizadora de Owen''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' para encontrarla, y más tarde regresó con su cuerpo tras recuperarlo de un campamento tusken. C-3PO estaba presente cuando llegó, y más tarde organizaron un funeral en la granja. Cuando R2-D2, quien había estado esperando a bordo de la nave de Amidala, interrumpió con un urgente mensaje para Skywalker, C-3PO lo tradujo. Tras ver el mensaje, Skywalker y Amidala se prepararon para dejar Tatooine y dirigirse a Geonosis para rescatar al Maestro de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Owen le entregó a C-3PO a Skywalker como un regalo de despedida. Comienzos de las Guerras Clon La Batalla de Geonosis De plateado a dorado En el fragor del combate Una tregua blanca, una sombra azul Intriga en el Senado Fin de la Guerra La caída de un héroe Era Imperial temprana Separados del Tantive IV Una arruga en el tiempo Reencontrando a Tig Fromm Atrapar el Trigon El Príncipe perdido La venganza de Kybo Ren Dueños tardíos Comienzos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica (0 ABY-4 DBY) Encuentro con Luke Skywalker thumb|right|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker ayudan al dañado C-3PO tras un ataque de guerreros tusken]]Cuando el Tantive IV fue atacado por el Destructor Estelar Devastador de Darth Vader, C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron lanzados en una cápsula de escape siguiendo las órdenes de la Princesa Leia Organa para enviar un mensaje secreto a Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi en Tatooine. Allí, C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron capturados por varios jawas, llevados dentro de su Reptador de las Arenas y vendidos a Owen Lars. Originalmente, Owen tenía pensado comprar a C-3PO y al droide astromecánico R5-D4, pero como el domo de éste explotó, C-3PO convenció al sobrino de Owen, Luke Skywalker, hijo de su constructor Anakin Skywalker, de comprar a R2-D2.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Durante una conversación de Luke, C-3PO reveló que él y R2-D2 habían tomado parte en la lucha de la Rebelión contra el Imperio. Mientras limpiaba a R2-D2, Luke encontró el mensaje secreto de Leia, pero C-3PO le dijo que desconocía de qué se trataba y que debían ser viejos datos. Esa noche, R2-D2 though C-3PO claimed he had no idea whom she was and that it may have been old data. That night, R2-D2 escapó de la casa de los Lars luego de que Luke hubiese removido su cerrojo de se seguridad. C-3PO intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, y más tarde se unió a Luke en la búsqueda de su compañero a través de los Eriales de Jundland. Cuando hallaron a R2-D2, fueron atacados por guerreros tusken, causando que C-3PO se cayera y su brazo se saliese. Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan Kenobi los encontró y los ayudó a regresar a su casa. Poco después de ser reparado y haberle mostrado el mensaje de R2-D2 a Obi-Wan, descubrieron los restos del reptador de las arenas y de los jawas que habían vendido a ambos droides. Al notar que eso había sido obra de los soldados de asalto imperiales que buscaban a R2-D2 y a C-3PO, Luke se apresuró a regresar a su casa, solo para encontrar a sus tíos Owen y Beru asesinados por las tropas imperiales. Tras viajar a Mos Eisley evadiendo a los soldados de asalto, C-3PO y R2-D2 escaparon a bordo del Halcón Milenario junto a Luke, Obi-Wan el capitán de la nave Han Solo y su primer oficial Chewbacca, contra quien C-3PO ayudó a R2-D2 en una partida de dejarik. Tras escuchar que los wookiees eran conocidos por arrancar los brazos de sus contrincantes cuando perdían, le advirtió a R2-D2: "deja ganar al wookiee." Ingresando a la Rebelión thumb|left|180px|C-3PO, relaciones [[droide|cibernético-humanas, y su compañero, R2-D2]]Cuando finalmente arribaron al sistema Alderaan, descubrieron que el planeta había sido destruido y que ellos mismos estaban siendo atraídos por el rayo tractor de la nueva arma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. C-3PO y R2-D2 se quedaron en el centro de control del hangar, con la única advertencia de cerrar las puertas si estaban por ser descubiertos. Cuando Luke, Han, Chewbacca y la Princesa Leia, a quien habían logrado rescatar, saltaron a un compactador de basura para escapar de unos soldados de asalto, quedaron atrapados cuando las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse para compactar la basura. C-3PO había dejado el comunicador que usaba para mantenerse en contacto con el grupo debido a que él y R2-D2 debieron ocultarse de unos soldados de asalto. Tras encontrar el comunicador, R2-D2 logró desactivar las compuertas. Los gritos de felicidad de los salvados Luke, Han, Leia y Chewbacca fueron confundidos por C-3PO por gritos de dolor al creer que no se habían salvado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban bien. Finalmente, el grupo logró llegar nuevamente al Halcón y escapar luego de que Obi-Wan Kenobi se sacrificara luchando contra Darth Vader. Al llegar a la base rebelde en Yavin IV, se desarrolló un plan para atacar a la Estrella de la Muerte. A pesar de estar constantemente molesto por la imprudente e impulsiva naturaleza de R2-D2, C-3PO descubrió que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y le dijo que regresara del ataque en el que participaría en la nave de Luke o su vida sería aburrida. Tras la victoria y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, R2-D2 y Luke fueron de los pocos que lograron rescatar. Sin embargo, el droide estaba severamente dañado y C-3PO se ofreció a donar cualquiera de sus partes si eso ayudase a repararlo. R2-D2 fue arreglado, pero se desconoce si C-3PO donó efectivamente alguna de sus partes. Asignación en la Alianza Crisis en la Ciudad Nube Rescate de Han Solo y misión a Endor Poco después de escapar de los imperiales en la Ciudad Nube, C-3PO se unió a la búsqueda de Han. En una ocasión, él y R2-D2 pilotaron la nave de Han, el Halcón Milenario, y rescataron a Leia del Príncipe Xizor.Sombras del Imperio Aproximadamente un año después del escape de la Ciudad Nube, Luke les encomendó a C-3PO y R2-D2 la entrega de un mensaje a Jabba Desilijic Tiure, el gángster que tenía atrapado a Han Solo en su palacio. En el mensaje holográfico, Luke le ofrecía negociar la liberación de Han al hutt, y como prueba de sus intenciones le entregaba a los dos droides. Jabba rechazó el trato, pero se quedó con C-3PO y R2-D2. C-3PO fue puesto como el traductor de Jabba, mientras que R2-D2 serviría en la barcaza Khetanna del Señor del Crimen. La primera traducción de C-3PO para su nuevo amo fue del cazarrecompensas Boushh, quien había llegado al palacio para cobrar la recompensa por la captura de Chewbacca. El encuentro se puso intenso cuando Boushh demandó 50.000 créditos. Sorprendido por este pedido, Jabba golpeó a C-3PO, quien luego le notificó a Boushh que el hutt solo pagaría 25.000 créditos. Pero cuando el cazarrecompensas mostró un detonador térmico, Jabba, por medio de C-3PO, le dijo que le pagaría 35.000 créditos, lo cual aceptó.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Cuando Boushh se reveló como la Princesa Leia y rescató a Han Solo, Jabba los tomó prisioneros, por lo que Luke Skywalker se infiltró en el palacio y mató al rancor mascota de Jabba en un feroz enfrentamiento. Esto hizo enojar al hutt, quien, mediante la traducción de C-3PO, condenó a morir a manos del Sarlacc a Luke, Han y Chewbacca. Hasta allí se dirigieron a bordo de su barcaza, con Leia como esclava de Jabba. Cuando Luke fue empujado al pozo donde habitaba la criatura, R2-D2 le lanzó un sable láser que llevaba escondido en su interior, y comenzó la batalla. Durante el combate, C-3PO fue atacado por Salacious B. Crumb, quien arrancó uno de sus sensores de su sector. Salacious fue quitado de encima de C-3PO por R2-D2, lo cual le dio a ambos droides la oportunidad de escapar de la barcaza. En la cubierta, R2-D2 empujó a C-3PO hacia la arena del Mar de Dunas, y luego él mismo se lanzó también. Mientras el Khetanna explotaba, los dos droides fueron recogidos por sendos imanes de un esquife en el cual se hallaban Han, Lando, Leia, Luke y Chewbacca. El grupo luego regresó al punto de encuentro rebelde, el Hogar Uno. Fines de la Guerra Civil Galáctica (4 DBY-24 DBY) Cuidador de los niños Solo Misiones tardías Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y Crisis del Nido Oscuro (25 DBY-36 DBY) Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Caída de la Guerra Aventuras en el Halcón Permanencia en Dathomir Recreo en la prisión La "muerte" de C-3PO Lista cronológica de dueños La siguiente es una lista cronológica de dueños de C-3PO. Cuando un nombre aparece dos veces, significa que C-3PO dejó de ser su posesión, y luego regresó. *Emisario del sistema Manakron *Anakin Skywalker (creador) *Shmi Skywalker *Cliegg Lars (a través del matrimonio) *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala (regalo de boda)Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith thumb|right|200px|C-3PO recibió su cubierta de bronce estando al servicio de Padmé Amidala *Bail Prestor Organa< *Capitán Raymus Antilles *Jost Ellon *Lott Kemp *Vik y Nikki Idd *Embajador Zell de Majoor *Zevel Hortine *Thall Joben *Doodnik *Jann Tosh *Mungo Baobab *Gobernador Wena de Kalarba *Distribuidor de basura no identificado *Familia Pitareeze *Capitán Huba (robo) *Nak Pitareeze y su familia *Harthan *Zorneth *Harthan *Stigrit Krax *Larka Nimondro *King Gokus *Van P. Quist *Príncipe Jagoda *Casa Real de Alderaan **Capitán Raymus Antilles *Jawas *Owen and Beru Whitesun Lars *Luke Skywalker *Jabba Desilijic TiureStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo Personalidad y rasgos C-3PO había sido programado en más de treinta funciones secundarias además del protocolo.''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel Ha sido mostrado como un cobarde, cuando huye de terror al ser atacado por las tropas imperiales en Hoth. C-3PO es bastante amable y caprichoso con sus compañeros, especialmente R2-D2, aunque puede ser sarcástico e indignante cuando es maltratado por individuos como Jabba. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Sombras del Imperio (novela)'' *''Sombras del Imperio (comics)'' * *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *'' El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' (comics) *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' (comics) *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' (comics) *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''I Am a Droid'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' *''Star Wars Visions'' * * * }} Referencias Enlaces externos * * * * bg:C-3PO de:C-3PO en:C-3PO fr:C-3PO it:C-3PO ja:C-3PO ko:C-3PO hu:C-3PO nl:C-3PO no:C-3PO pl:C-3PO pt:C-3PO ru:C-3PO fi:C-3PO Categoría:Unidades 3PO Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Productos de Galactica Cybot Categoría:Diplomaticos Categoría:Personal de las Fuerzas de Asalto de Endor Categoría:Deidades Ewok Categoría:Individuos de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Programaciones Masculinas Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de protocolo